Sheet music and glasses
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: Just a short fic between Parker and Eliot. He's wearing his glasses and Parker likes them on him.


Someone was staring at him.

He'd been sitting in his office making a few changes here and there to the music sheet in front of him, changing a few things to the song he was in the middle of writing when he started to notice it.

At first it was just a small feeling. The slight itch you get when you can literally feel someone's eyes on you. He tried to ignore it and concentrate on what he was doing but the feeling wouldn't leave him alone, instead it seemed to grow stronger.

He growled lowly, knowing that there was only a small number of possibilities about who it was, and an even smaller amount of people who would actually waste that much time doing nothing but staring at him.

Hardison would have said something by now. If it was Sophie he would have been able to smell her perfume, and she wouldn't have stopped to stare for more than a few minutes. Nate would have just shrugged and moved on as soon as he saw what he was doing. Parker was the only one he knew who wouldn't say anything and who would think it perfectly acceptable to stand there and stare at someone for a length of time.

"What is it Parker?" He asked, trying not to sound too annoyed.

He didn't bother to look up at her, but instead he heard her come into the room and drop down into one of the chairs across from the desk. When she didn't say anything he looked up at her.

"Parker?" He asked, eyebrows raised. It was his 'what do you want' look. "You've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes." He stated and almost asked her what the reason for that was but than stopped and thought about it. Parker probably didn't need a reason to do something and if she did he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know what it was.

"You're wearing your glasses." She stated and he paused, waiting for her to explain.

She didn't.

"I have to wear them Parker. You've seen them on me before." He told her, looking back down so that she wouldn't see the look on his face and so he could get back to what he was doing. Hopefully now that she had said something she would leave him alone.

"I think they make you look sexy." She said.

Eliot froze, pretty sure he was hallucinating. She couldn't have just said what he thinks she said.

"What?" He asked, looking up at her.

"I think that they make you look sexy." Parker said, this time saying it slower, as if there was something wrong with him mentally.

"That's what I thought I heard." He mumbled, taking a moment to let what she said hit his brain.

"Might want to get your ears checked." She told him and he almost jumped.

She had moved without him noticing and was now on his side and looking over his shoulder. It really shouldn't have surprised him so much that he hadn't heard her move, but it did. Still, she was quiet most of the damn time when she moved, and the only one who could sneak up on him.

He was tempted to buy her a collar with a bell on it, maybe as a necklace. You never knew with Parker, she might actually wear it. (Though he was pretty sure she wouldn't or would probably take out the inside so it didn't make any sound and what was the use then?)

"What are you doing here Parker?" He asked, feeling a little unsure about where this was going. He didn't know how to react.

Parker turned and looked at him for a moment, narrowing her eyes before turning her attention to the piece of sheet music he'd been working on.

"You sing?" She asked, leaning closer to read the lyrics.

"Yeah, I play the guitar too."

Parker steps away than moves to his side and hops up to sit on his desk. She's staring at him again and it's starting to make him nervous.

"So play something."

"I can't Parker. I don't have my guitar with me."

"So let's go get it." Parker tells him, head tilting to the side, as if she doesn't see a problem.

"It's at home." He tells her, eyeing her. She was up to something, but he's not quite sure what it is yet.

"So?" She asks, smiling slightly.

Shocked it takes him a moment to respond. "What are you trying to do Parker? Why did you come in here?"

"I'm trying to seduce you, but I'm not sure if it's working." She tells him like it's no big deal and his mind goes blank for a few minutes. He's not sure what's going on but he asks the first intelligent thing that comes to his mind that doesn't involve both her and him and his house.

"Is this some kind of practice thing Sophie put you up to?"

"No. I think she's given up for now." Parker tells him than moves to sit in his lap. "Is it working now? Can we go back to your house?" She asks, staring at him.

He thinks for a moment, trying to make sure she's actually serious, before he smirks slightly.

"Sure, let's go." He tells her and they stand up to leave, Eliot takes off his glasses and grabs the song he was working on, planning to hide it so Hardison wont come in and find it.

Parker's at the door by the time he's done with his desk and ready to leave. She grins at him.

"And Eliot? Make sure you bring your glasses."


End file.
